Conceptos erróneos Misconstrued Misconceptions
by Smithback
Summary: Los pensamientos de un padre al conocer a la pareja de su hija. ¿Y si Hermione no les hubiese dicho a sus padres las peligrosas situaciones acaecidas en Hogwarts, hubiese supuesto eso que tampoco hubiese traído evidencia sobre la afectuosa naturaleza de Harry? traducción. Original por Romantic Silence.


Harry Potter, su mercancía y productos, pertenecen a quien—ustedes-saben.

La historia pertenece a la que si debe ser nombrada, Romantic Silence.

Traducción gracias a mi… yo si quiero ser nombrada…

**Misconstrued Misconceptions**

¿Y si Hermione, no les hubiese dicho a sus padres las peligrosas situaciones acaecidas en Hogwarts, hubiese supuesto eso que tampoco hubiese traído evidencia sobre la afectuosa naturaleza de Harry?

**Misconstrued Misconceptions**

**Por Romantic Silence**

**Conceptos erróneos**

**Primeras impresiones **

Hiram Granjera creía ser buen padre, y haber tenido una buena vida. Conoció a su esposa Jean, durante la universidad y se casó poco después de la graduación; con perseverancia y esfuerzo, él y su esposa pudieron hacer su propia clínica; tiempo después, no sin dificultad, habían sido bendecidos con una hermosa bebé, su nacimiento casi mató a Jean, fue entonces cuando decidieron que estaban bien con solo un hijo. Hermione era su ojo derecho y sabía que la consintió cuando chica. Afortunadamente estaba Jean para reprimirla cuando era necesario, dios sabía que él no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Cuando Hiram supo que Hermione tenía magia, lo aceptó y le dio su libertad; a pesar de que Hiram no entendiese, él sabía que ella prefería su independencia. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasó, Hiram no podía más que preocuparse; los dos mejores amigos de su hija eran varones.

Ron Weasley parecía un buen chico, aunque con una tendencia a discutir con su pequeña hija; sabía que ella era muy dada a confrontarse, por lo que no había nada que hacer ahí. El chico venía de una familia grande, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio y su madre era ama de casa; al parecer, sus hermanos eran bastante exitosos en sus respectivos campos. Era obvio que el chico tendría éxito también si consideraba a su familia como indicador.

Era su amistad con el otro chico, Harry Potter, lo que lo preocupaba, ese chico no parecía más que problemas. Recordaba haberlo visto una vez y haber notado su desarreglada apariencia; era obvio que no venía de una familia con dinero, y aunque no juzgaría al chico por eso, era obvio que al chico no le importaba como se viese. Además de eso, había recibido muchas cartas de Hermione, refiriéndose a la forma de vivir de ese niño. Sus parientes no eran muy amorosos y eso se veía reflejado en el comportamiento del niño; en la escuela el chico rompía las reglas en todo momento.

Lo peor de todo era que de los dos candidatos, su hija había elegido a Harry Potter. El inescrupuloso chico se había ganado el corazón de Hermione, y se habían ya hecho planes para conocerlo formalmente.

Hiram tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que había hecho escoger a su hija a tan Desarreglado niño, Sobre de aquel otro amigo que parecía tener tanto potencial y promesas en su futuro. Entendía que Hermione tenía ya 19 años, y ya no estaba en el colegio, ya era toda una mujer, libre de tomar sus decisiones, lo cual no significaba que tenía que gustarle.

"Hiram, cariño," su esposa estaba en el marco de la puerta del estudio. "Hermione dice que no falta mucho para que Harry llegue."

Gruñendo, Hiram se levantó de su escritorio, al tiempo que apagaba el monitor de su computadora. "dime otra vez, ¿por qué tenemos que conocerlo hasta ahora?"

"No se podía hacer nada antes, había estado ocupado."

_Ocupado metiéndose en problemas._ Pensó Hiram siguiendo a su esposa. Hermione era una copia de su esposa, _ aunque Jean tenía el cabello un poco más obscuro, heredado de su padre. Su enmarañado y castaño cabello, del cual se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo, había perdido esa forma con el tiempo, y se había transformado en suaves ondas tras su espalda. Aún conservaba la figura, gracias a sus sesiones de cada semana de t tenis con sus amigos, los '_Fairchilds'.

El patriarca de los Granger, entraba a la sala, en el momento en el que Hermione salía. Hiram se detuvo y observó a su hija dirigirse a la puerta del frente.

"Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? Creí que veríamos a Harry." Preguntó Hiram.

Hermione sonrió. "Harry me pidió que lo esperara fuera, dice que tiene algo que mostrarme."

Hiram y Jeane siguieron a su hija a la salida. Hiram gruñó internamente. ¿Qué era tan importante que tenía que ser forzado a salir? Él y toda la familia se encontraba fuera, esperando que el 'ilustre' Harry Potter llegase.

"¡Allá está!" Gritó Hermione señalando una figura que se acercaba por la calle.

Los ojos casi se le salen de la cara a Hiram. Ese tal Harry Potter venía por la calle, conduciendo una enorme motocicleta, podía escuchar los motores rugir mientras se acercaba a la casa. Finalmente el sonido cesó cuando el chico aparcó en frente de la casa; se bajó de ella y se quitó el casco, dándole a Hiram una clara vista de la apariencia de Harry.

Como era de esperar, Harry estaba tan Despeinado como siempre. Su cabello seguía siendo un molote de cabello oscuro indomable y revuelto; tenía rastros de no haberse rasurado en algún tiempo; traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero en la que se podía leer 'Prongs', fuese lo que eso fuese. Hiram no tenía idea, pero los verdes ojos del chico declaraban claramente 'travesura' y 'problemas'. Su inspección fue interrumpida cuando su hija se acercó a besar al chico.

Hiram evitó la mirada de esa escena,y gesticuló al ver eso. "¡Harry! ¡Finalmente llegaste!" gritó Hermione emocionada al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos encima. "¿el señor Weasley pudo arreglar la vieja motocicleta de Sirius?"

"Si, le tomó un tiempo, pero quedó perfecta." Respondió Harry, regresándole el abrazo.

"Harry, ésta es mi madre, Jean, como puedes ver de ahí viene mi segundo nombre." Presentó Hermione a su madre.

Jean sonrió y le dio la mano a Harry. "Es un placer volver a verte, Harry; tengo que decir que han pasado varios años y te has convertido en un muchacho muy guapo."

"Muchas gracias, señora Granger." respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "de pura casualidad, ¿no será usted francesa?"

"oh, no, aunque mi abuela si lo era. Solía ir allá cuando niña, para visitarla."

"_Vous êtes aussi belle que votre fille." la elogió Harry en francés. _Hiram no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero estaba seguro, por el sonrojo de su esposa, que a él no le gustaría.

"eres todo un encanto, Harry. ¿Hablas francés, Harry?" inquirió Jean.

Harry negó con la cabeza, "solo sé algunas frases y palabras, tengo algunos amigos franceses que me han enseñado algunas palabras."

Hiram entornó los ojos. Cualquiera podía decir unas pocas cosas en francés; era obio que Harry solo sabía lo suficiente para encantar a una chica. Él ya lo había visto pasar muchas veces cuando joven. Era tal y como temía, su hija estaba saliendo con una persona que creía ser lo mejor que le había pasado a las mujeres.

"Mamá, deja de abrazarlo, todavía le tengo que presentar a papá." Hermione dijo jugando.

Jean suspiró también jugando. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y se dirigió a Hiram, quien se irguió al estar cara a cara frente al hombre elegido por su hija. Tenían casi la misma estatura, solo que le ganaba por unos pocos centímetros.

"Harry," presentó Hermione. "Este es mi padre, Hiram Granger."

"Un gusto conocerlo señor." Dijo Harry educadamente. "Soy Harry Potter, muchas gracias por dejarme visitar su casa."

Hiram frunció el ceño mentalmente; el chico no había evitado su mirada; él había asumido que él evitaría por cualquier manera mirarlo a la cara, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a darle la mano. Bueno, no se necesitaba a un experto para darle la cara a alguien. Le recibió la mano; encontró el agarre sorprendentemente firme y seguro. Le sorprendió que tal persona tuviese tan autoritario saludo de manos.

No le gustó para nada.

"Mamá, Papá, entremos a la casa para comer, ¿quieren?" dijo Hermione sonriendo con dulzura. El corazón de Hiram se derritió por su tierna y dulce niña. El cómo podía haberse enamorado de ese Harry le era un misterio.

"¡oh! Eso está muy bien, Hermione, vamos Harry, ya tengo la cena preparada."

"NO se debió haber molestado, señora Granger; bien pude haber ayudado."

"Claro que no," Jean negó con la mano. "eres nuestro invitado; y por favor no me digas señora Granger, puedes llamarme Jean."

Mientras todos regresaban a la casa, Hiram no podía más que ir con ellos con un creciente ceño fruncido. Harry era todo lo que había pensado que sería; ¿qué clase de persona conducía una motocicleta y vestía una chaqueta tan extraña? No le sorprendería que Harry perteneciese a una banda de delincuentes que se hiciese llamar 'Merodeadores', o algo por el estilo. No tenía ganas de cenar con él, Harry Potter significaba problemas y a su hija no le convenía nada tener una relación con ese hombre.

Preferiría por mucho que Ron Weasley saliera con su hija en lugar de Harry Potter.

*Notas de la autora:

El padre de Hermione emparejándola con Ron. ¿No es eso terrible?

El nombre y personalidad de 'Hiram' fueron tomadas de 'Hiram Lodge' de la historieta de 'Archie'. Después de terminar de escribir esto, investigue y un poco y resultó que su esposa se llama 'Hermione Lodge'. ¿No es rarísimo?

*Notas de la traductora:

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews…. Si.. Reviews…. Yomi.

Y estoy de acuerdo con la autora, los pensamientos del padre de nuestra protagonista son muy divertidos,… yo aún me pregunto ¿cómo es que J.K.R, pudo haber emparejado a Hermione y a Ron? Bueno, quizá pensó algo parecido a lo que pensó el padre de Hermione…. ¿no?

Si quieren… pueden contarme chistes… en los review…..


End file.
